


Island In You

by helementx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I wrote 3/4 of this in one sitting within 3 hours so shit on me if its bad, but since I don't write hyunsoul often I wrote them for valentines day, hyunsoul are cute okay, ya'll don't appreciate their dynamics enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helementx/pseuds/helementx
Summary: Jinsol and Hyunjin get stranded in an island for a day, and things turned out rather well.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Island In You

Hyunjin wakes up at someone yelling at her, and she groans feeling weird gritty pieces against her skin. She feels as if the sun were frying her, and she groans. Wincing when the girl’s yelling became higher pitch, and she opens her eyes wondering who the hell was yelling.

“Why the hell are you fucking yelling?” Hyunjin mutters as she sees the girl with black hair, bangs right above her eyes, and Hyunjin already knew who it was. She just didn’t know why the hell she was stuck with her in this room.

_Wait…_ Hyunjin looks around finally waking up, and she looks around. This was no fucking room, there was an ocean, sand, trees. How the hell did she get stuck on an island with a nerd?

“Why am I stuck with you?” the latter groans as she walks around trying to find a way out. Hyunjin stares at the frantic girl, thinking she was stupid for someone who earns 200k a year. Then, again, Hyunjin knows rich people aren’t always the smartest people. Just the greediest.

“You’re not going to find shit just walking back and forth. You can swim and die though.” Hyunjin says as she gets up, cleaning off the sand on her clothes and skin. She rolls her eyes at all the sand against her skin and she knows they’ll never come off unless she dumps herself in a river. The ocean will only make her dirtier.

The latter continues to walk around to see anything in the far sea, but Hyunjin knows there’s nothing. “Hey Jung Jinsol!” Hyunjin shouts, and the girl finally turns around at her name being called.

“For someone so universally smart as you, you’re actually pretty stupid.” Hyunjin says as she walks over to her, and Jinsol puffs her cheeks out to pout. Hyunjin secretly smiles before licking her lips to hide it away. She feels the sand against her tongue, and she spits it out cursing.

Jinsol grins as she walks over to Hyunjin, crossing her arms. “You kinda look stupid doing that.” Jinsol says, and Hyunjin continues to spit while looking at her. Jinsol smiling before looking around to see if there was anything to do to get out of here.

“Do you know how we got here and why it’s only us two?” Hyunjin asks as she goes into the ocean, her eyes searching if there were anything easy to catch. Just sand and shells. She sighs, slightly frustrated.

“No, how would I know?” Jinsol answers as she watches Hyunjin with a raised eyebrow.

“I told Heejin I didn’t want to go on the cruise ship knowing your ass friends would be there.” Hyunjin groans as she remember last night, and Jinsol parts her lips being offended by those words.

“Well good thing you did go because now you’re stuck on an island, loser.” Jinsol stuck her tongue out, and Hyunjin looks back.

“You’re the one talking when you’re stuck on an island with me too, dumbass.” Hyunjin says as she walks towards Jinsol, giving up on looking for anything easy to catch. She ruffles her hair to get the sand out, shaking her head down as she watches the little pieces fall out as if it were snowing. When she was done, she saw Jinsol staring with her lips parted as if she saw something shocking. Hyunjin turned around, but there was nothing.

“What are you looking at?” Hyunjin asks, and Jinsol closes her mouth. She frowns and turns around to walk deeper into the island, and Hyunjin blew a raspberry at the girl ignoring her.

Jinsol walks around to find something, anything to help her think of ways to let people know they’re here. She’s seen movies where they put a help me thing on the sign, but she thinks that sounded stupid. She doesn’t really know what to do. All the schooling she’s done taught her only things she needed for her job, and nothing about reality.

She looks over at the trees, and jumps at the sight of a pair of eyes. The green snake sliding around the branch, and she feels her heart race. This was going to be a long journey, and she doesn’t know if she’ll make it out alive.

***

“Hey, stop wandering around.” Hyunjin calls out at Jinsol, and Jinsol stops walking to turn back around. Hyunjin points at some of trash in the middle of the island. “Let me make a spear so we can eat. Take a rest, there’s no point in wasting energy.” Hyunjin says, and Jinsol frowns as her eyebrow creases.

“How are you going to make one?” Jinsol asks, and Hyunjin takes out a pocket knife from her jacket pocket. She buttons it up again as she waves the metal thing with a smile. “Always prepared, Miss Jung.” Hyunjin bites her lip with a smile, being proud she always brought her little gadget with her.

Jinsol looks at her weirdly. “Why would you need a pocket knife on a daily basis? Do you kill people on a daily?” Jinsol asked, placing her hand on her lips. Hyunjin rolls her eyes at the dramatic girl. “Yes, Jinsol, I kill people at night and steal their things. That’s why I can afford to be on the same level as you.” Hyunjin says sarcastically, and Jinsol pouts.

“Hey, don’t need to be mean about it.”

“Well, once you stop being stupid like your stupid ass friends, I will not be mean.”

“Why do you have so much anger towards me and my friends?” Jinsol asks as she sits on a rock, looking around to make sure there was nothing.

Hyunjin grabs a rock just in case she needed it, and she opens her scissor to see if they were strong enough to cut the shoelace off the the wood. “I don’t have anger. Your friends just annoy me because they think they’re better than everyone else because they have a job my parents want me to have.” Hyunjin mumbles as she struggles to cut the shoelace..

Jinsol frowns. She couldn’t deny that, but they weren’t that bad. “I’m not like that though, so what’s up with me?” Jinsol asks, and Hyunjin cuts it off. She looks up at Jinsol, her eyes a little softer because she wasn’t sure if she wanted to let Jinsol know the truth.

Hell, they were stuck on an island together anyway. “I never had a problem with you.” Hyunjin admits, and Jinsol makes an o with her lips.

“You know, if I had a child and they became a CEO of an entertainment company, I’d be a happy parent.” Jinsol says gently, and Hyunjin stops focusing on looking for a rock to look up at the dark haired girl. A smile on her face, and Hyunjin feels her heart warm. It wasn’t often she’s heard that from someone else besides her friends.

“Thanks, Jinsol.” Hyunjin says softly, and Jinsol nods. Hyunjin goes back to finding a rock, and she finds one before she grabs it. She looks at the puddle of water trapped in a container and she cleans the rock in it before slamming it against another rock.

Jinsol jumps at the aggression, and she watches as the rock break apart to form a sharper shape. She gasps, amazed at how that can happen. She looks back up at Hyunjin, bulging eyes, and Hyunjin chuckles hearing Jinsol gasp. “You should watch survival shows more often.” Hyunjin says.

“I don’t have time for that. I rather watch dramas.”

“That’s why you’re dumb in real life things, but a genius in the hospital.” Hyunjin says, smiling as she meets eyes with Jinsol. Jinsol smiles, taking in the offense as it should be taken, a joke. Grinning wider as she giggles realizing Hyunjin was really smart.

“Why are you giggling now?” Hyunjin asks, smiling wider, and Jinsol shakes her head. “It’s just nice how smart you are.”

Hyunjin smirks as she ties the rock onto a stick. “Aren’t you happy you’re stuck with me now?” Hyunjin plays, and Jinsol nods.

“I am, actually.” Jinsol says, and Hyunjin makes an “oh” before setting the spear down. Jinsol nods with a timid smile, and Hyunjin grabs another stick with two short branches sticking out. She grabs another rock and slams it against the back of her knife to shaper those two branches.

“Why are you making two?” Jinsol asks confused, and Hyunjin shrugs. “Just in case one doesn’t work.”

***

Hyunjin grabs some fiber from a tree, and she rolls it into a loose ball. She grabs a lighter from the same pocket as her pocket knife, and Jinsol stares at her amazed. Hyunjin smiles. “I like playing with it. I don’t smoke.” Hyunjin clarifies, and Jinsol nods.

“That’s good.” Jinsol says, and Hyunjin nods. “Heejin hates smokers anyway.”

Jinsol watches Hyunjin light up the ball of dried things, and throws a bunch of sticks on top of it. A fire begins, and Jinsol feels warm. For the first time since she’s been on the island, she feels warm and at peace.

“You and Heejin, a thing?” Jinsol asks, and Hyunjin shakes her head. “No, not at all.”

Hyunjin lets the fire play around before standing up. She takes off her jacket before taking off her shirt, and Jinsol widens her eyes. She quickly looks away, and Hyunjin laughs. “If we’re going to the ocean to get food, we need to take off most of our clothes so we won’t get cold.” Hyunjin says, and Jinsol looks back cautiously.

“Do I really have to go with you?” Jinsol pouts, and Hyunjin shrugs.

“It’s your choice.” Hyunjin says as she takes off her jean shorts, and Jinsol’s face burns up. She makes herself say it was the fire, but she knew the way her heart raced at the sight, it wasn’t. Hyunjin had a nice body.

Jinsol caves in and stands up to take off her clothes as well. Taking off the sleeveless white shirt, and the black shorts. Hyunjin nods before taking a spear, and she hands out the other one to Jinsol. “Nice to have you along.” Hyunjin chuckles as she looks Jinsol up and down. Purposefully, she makes sure Jinsol sees her checking her out.

“Stop being a pervert.” Jinsol says as she covers her body, face red, and Hyunjin giggles before going out into the ocean. Jinsol follows, muttering incoherent words as she looks at Hyunjin’s back. Blushing as she catches herself.

They reached to the sea to their waist to look for anything to kill. Jinsol points down at a lobster hidden in the caves in the deeper part of the ocean, and Hyunjin looks at her. “Do you know how to swim?” Hyunjin asks, and Jinsol shakes her head.

“Right. Well, you keep this spear, just in case you need. I’ll be back, if I don’t make it, run to the shore to save yourself.” Hyunjin says, and Jinsol frowns.

“What the hell do you mean if you don’t make it? Of course you’re going to make it.” Jinsol says, and Hyunjin laughs.

“I’m just saying. I’ll be back.” Hyunjin says before diving into the ocean, and Jinsol sucks in a breath. She moves around in the water, looking around every movement she sees, and her eyes always looking back to Hyunjin’s body swimming underneath. Her grip on the spear tightens when she lost where Hyunjin was, and she thinks when should she leave. She thinks what if shit does go down. What is she going to do?

Jinsol jumps when a stabbed lobster comes out of the water, and Hyunjin laughs as she watches Jinsol landing her butt in the water. She walks up to her and reaches her hand out. “I’m surprised you survived.” Hyunjin says, and Jinsol rolls her eyes.

“I’m not that weak.” Jinsol says, whining, and Hyunjin nods as she shakes her hand so Jinsol can get up.

“I’m surprised nothing came to get you because you’re beautiful.” Hyunjin says as Jinsol grabs her hand to get up. Jinsol whips her head towards Hyunjin, but the girl was already walking to the fire.

What the hell?

***

“Dry up first before trying to put your clothes on.” Jinsol says as Hyunjin was about to put on her shorts. Hyunjin pouts before putting her clothes back on the grass, and she walks over to Jinsol at the fire in the sand.

“You know how to cook?” Hyunjin asks as she opens her pocket knife, and Jinsol raises an eyebrow. “You don’t?”

Hyunjin shakes her head, and Jinsol smiles before taking the knife and lobster. “I’m surprised.” Jinsol says, and Hyunjin shrugs.

“I can’t be perfect. Sadly, I’m just human.” Hyunjin sighs, and Jinsol shakes her head as she cuts the lobster in half before opening it up to take a few nasty bits out. She places the tail on a stick above the fire to let it cook, and she cleans the top half in the ocean before placing it near the fire on a rock to cook up as well.

Hyunjin looks over at it, and curls her lips. “Not bad.” she says, and Jinsol thinks back to what Hyunjin said to her earlier in the ocean. She glances at her, Hyunjin closing her eyes as she feels the fire warm her up.

“Hey Hyunjin.” Jinsol calls, and Hyunjin opens her eyes to listen. “What did you mean earlier? About me being beautiful?” Jinsol asks, softly, almost in a whisper and Hyunjin smiles.

“That you’re beautiful.” Hyunjin says, and Jinsol rubs her arms. “Thanks.” she says softly, looking down at herself. She doesn’t feel beautiful even if people tell her she is all the time. Hyunjin saying it this time, it reassured her a little more than usual.

She looks over at the lobster cooking instead, and she turns them around with a pair of sticks to cook evenly. She hears Hyunjin get up and put on her clothes, and she lets herself watch the sea. It may suck being stuck on an island, but it wasn’t too bad when she was stuck with Hyunjin. Actually, she really liked how she was with Hyunjin even if she were going to die soon if they don’t get rescued.

“It’s cold, you should put on your clothes.” Hyunjin says, and Jinsol doesn’t say anything and does so. She was going to anyway, but since Hyunjin insisted, she did it at the moment.

There was a couple minutes of silence between the two as they listen to the calmness of everything. The waves slowly washing up the shore as it greets its friend over and over again. The fire cackling, and the food slowly cooking. The trees whispering to each other as the wind passes by, and the noise of small creatures living in the green.

It was nice, to say the least.

The two were always so busy in making sure everyone else was okay during their daily jobs. Jinsol was busy taking care of sick people. Hyunjin was busy making sure her company wasn’t going down. But here they were, worrying about nothing just for a moment. Just for a moment, they were content on what life brought them.

Jinsol looks over at the lobster, and it look cooked. So she grabbed a leaf Hyunjin had grabbed, and put the cooked meat onto it. They watched the steam blow away into air, and Hyunjin hums. “We’ll probably get thirsty eating this.” Hyunjin mumbles, and Jinsol blinks. She hasn’t thought about water all day until now.

“Wait here, I remember seeing some coconut trees when we were walking. I’ll see if any have fallen.” Hyunjin says as she gets up, and Jinsol didn’t have any time to say anything as Hyunjin runs to another side of the island.

Jinsol waits there as she lets the lobster cool down, and she looks around to see if Hyunjin ever comes back. She has doubts that maybe Hyunjin won’t come back, but she thinks about it more. She was sure Hyunjin would come back. Hyunjin will come back to her.

She looks back to the direction Hyunjin ran to, and she sees her running back to her with some sticks in her arm and two coconuts in her hands.

“I got two for tonight, there’s a lot more so we should be good for a few days.” Hyunjin pants as she sits down, and Jinsol smiles at her. Admiration glimmered in her eyes.

Hyunjin takes a rock and her pocket knife to make a hole on the top to get an opening. After a few poundings, she finally gets the top off, and she smiles happily up at Jinsol. Jinsol smiles back at her with warmth, and they both shared the coconut as they ate the lobster tail together.

“Thank you for everything.” Jinsol says, and Hyunjin shakes her head as she drinks from the coconut.

“I want to make sure you’re fine.” Hyunjin says.

***

It got dark quickly, and they laid on a bunch of leaves next to the fire.

“The stars are pretty tonight.” Jinsol says through the silence, and Hyunjin looks up. There more stars than she’s ever seen here, and she stares at the beauty. She feels as if she were in a painting, and words couldn’t explain how right Jinsol was. Pretty was an understatement though.

She turns over to Jinsol, and she was looking up at the beauty above them. She smiles at Jinsol’s open mouthed smile, her cheekbones creeping out through her face and her eyes sparkled like the night sky above.

Hyunjin was speechless at Jinsol’s beauty. The stars may amaze her, but Jinsol’s presence was something else. She’s never been this close to the girl, and to see her sparkling the most she’s ever seen her made her heart sparkle as well. She was really with Jinsol during this time. This time they were both at peace.

“I always wanted to be close to you.” Jinsol says as she turns to look at Hyunjin’s stare, her heart jumping at the sudden eye contact. Hyunjin blinks, and she nods. “Why?”

“Because you were always determined. It was admirable.” Jinsol smiles, and Hyunjin smiles shyly. She let her guard down with all the thoughts of being with Jinsol, and now she feels herself heating up. She didn’t expect Jinsol to even notice her that much even though they meet often because of mutual friends.

Hyunjin turns to her side so she fully faces Jinsol. “You can get closer, if you want.” Hyunjin says, and Jinsol giggles as she shakes her head. “Saying sweet words must be a personal trait for you.”

Hyunjin smiles while shrugging. “I guess it’s a talent.”

“I’m impressed.” Jinsol smiles.

***

“Oh my goodness! You two are alive!” they woke to a familiar low voice yelling, and they opened their eyes to look at the shuffling of sand. Groups of people running towards them, and Hyunjin widens her eyes seeing Heejin jumping to hug her.

“Ouch, Heejin, you’re fucking heavy.” Hyunjin groans, and Heejin cries in her hair.

“I thought you were dead, so let me be heavy.” Heejin pouts, and Hyunjin smiles patting her back. She glances over at Jinsol talking with her friends. They cleaned her off, and she kind of wished they stayed together longer.

***

Hyunjin was sad she had to go back to work, but she did put this whole company on herself. She could have had life so simple working for another company, but here she is. She doesn’t regret it, but it gets tiring.

Hyunjin hears a knock on the door, and she lets out a come in. She sees her secretary, and she raised an eyebrow. “Miss Kim, Dr. Jung wants to speak with you.” she says, and Hyunjin furrows her eyebrows. Why does Jinsol want to talk to her. It’s been a week since they last met and got found.

“Okay, let her in.” Hyunjin nods. The door closes, and Hyunjin puts away the things she was reading as she waits for Jinsol to appear.

The door opens, and Jinsol appears with a smile. Hyunjin feels herself smile on an impulse seeing Jinsol. She sits up straight in her seat as she points to the chair in front of her desk, and Jinsol thanked her before sitting down.

“I’ve been thinking,” Jinsol says without saying any greetings, and Hyunjin nods. “we should hang out more often. So I’m going to need your phone number.” Jinsol grins, and Hyunjin chuckles.

“Quite bold, aren’t you?” Hyunjin says as she takes her phone out and shows Jinsol her phone number.

“I think being stranded on an island with you got me like this.” Jinsol jokes, and Hyunjin shakes her head as she receives a message from Jinsol’s phone. Re-naming the contact info to “Jindori”, but Jinsol doesn’t need to know that yet.

Hyunjin looks at Jinsol, and words ran against her tongue since their relationship of whatever they are going to be is already growing. “You know how that island is pretty?” Hyunjin asks, and Jinsol nods.

Hyunjin grins before resting her elbow on the table, and resting her face on the palm of her hands.

“There’s an island in you, and I want to be stranded.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day c: 
> 
> I know not many people gon read this because people don't like hyunsoul for various reasons, but I like them so here I am.
> 
> Anyways, hoped you enjoyed and...Thank you for reading it, liking it, hating it or whatever you do, I hope you have a good day because you deserve it :D
> 
> twitter/cc/aff: helementx


End file.
